Made and Remade
by Duly Noted and Discredited
Summary: Gaara and Neji meet after four years and their feelings for each other have changed, only Sasuke knows both sides of the story, mainly cause he's sleeping with both of them... Gaa/Neji Gaa/Sasu Neji/Sasu, other pairings inside, prostitution, yaoi, other


Oh no... I have started another one, bad girl! I'm sorry I've sort of been neglecting OFOM, but I'll be getting my laptop back soon so, hopefully, I'll up date more... hopefully.

Warnings: Yaoi, legal prostitution, mention of pedophilia, cross-dressing, transvestite and other things later on.

Legal prostitution is for a licensed companion and they, generally, do what they do willingly.

* * *

* * *

Gaara smiled seductively at the overly confidant man in front of him. He was tall, well built and had a slick ponytail of jet-black hair. His eyes were black and he had painted his nails purple, contrasting with the silver ring he wore on his ring finger, the red stone held a black symbol standing for vermilion.

"Welcome back, Mr. Uchiha." Gaara lowered his eyes, staring at the older man through his eyelashes, softly running the tip of his tongue along the bottom of his top teeth, tasting the dentist freshness and peppermint aftertaste that came from brushing well.

"Please, call me Itachi. I think we're both past this awful formality of Mr. and Mrs. whoever." Itachi brushed a stray bang of hair out of his, almost hypnotic, eyes. With the other hand, the twenty something man drew his cloak off his shoulders, Gaara began his act, shyly sinking his fingers into the fishnet shirt that lay underneath.

Itachi liked it Lolita style, Gaara specialized in acting a part, and he did it well. Itachi smirked at those sly fingers, knowing all too well that the name Subaku could earn you a comfortable living, without the need for this. He also knew that Gaara enjoyed what he did far too much to ever quit and return to his family.

He followed the just turned adult into a room filled with stuffed toys, lions and tigers and polar bears, even the occasional dog. A fair sized bed lay in the centre of the room, covered in brand new navy blue sheets and a lush black doona cover, emblazed with the Uchiha symbol. Itachi enjoyed feeling at home and Gaara was always willing to please one of his favorite clients.

Gaara had donned a full skirt of black lace that flowed up into a simple silvery black bodice, held up with silken ribbon through silver eyelets in the back. He knew that Itachi had feelings for his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha a very well known transvestite in his world. Sasuke could work up close to three million for six hours 'work' and that was just for dancing in a short skirt. Gaara earned sixty thousand from Itachi alone for half an hour of letting the older man touch him above the waist.

Ready to act his part, Gaara turned his attentions back onto Itachi, rapidly changing from Gaara to Itachi's 'precious' little Otouto-chan.

"Onii-chan, I missed you today, you were gone so long…" Gaara paused and sniffed, clinging to Itachi's waist, much like a small child would. "Gaa-chan was a good boy, like you asked." He chose to gaze up at Itachi with large teal eyes.

Itachi rewarded his with a soft stroke through the companion's flaming hair, a safe code for Gaara to continue. "I fixed myself up all pretty for you, look!" Gaara released Itachi and twirled in front of him, an almost child-like glee in his eyes and an adorable smile across his cherub style face. Itachi could not resist the small smile on his face; Gaara saw the lines of stress lift of him, transforming the Uchiha into a much younger version of himself.

"Very good, Otouto-chan. Tell me, did you touch yourself today?" Itachi raised an eyebrow when the younger boy stopped spinning. Gaara donned a shy expression, knowing exactly how Itachi wanted him to respond. He toed the ground with one bare foot, staring at the carpet underfoot, personifying a child who had been caught doing the wrong thing.

"I couldn't help myself, Onii-chan! You took so long coming home... I couldn't help myself..." Gaara allowed his voice to fade out, gazing up at Itachi in all his child-like shyness. In reality, he hadn't touched himself once; five other people had done that enough for him.

"Tch, I told you not to Gaa-chan. But, I agree, I did take too long coming home, you shouldn't have to suffer all alone." Itachi's smile was almost kind, whilst still holding that kind of lust only hidden pedophiles seemed to emanate.

"Come here, Gaa-chan." Itachi held out a hand that the younger boy took, pulling himself into Itachi's warming centre.

"What did you think of?" Itachi asked, whispering into Gaara's ear. Gaara's confused eyes met Itachi's and his head inclined to the side. His lip formed an almost pout while Itachi leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Who did you think of while you touched yourself, Gaa-chan?" Itachi felt Gaara squirm in his arms, holding him tighter to eliminate any hope he had of escaping him. "Tell me, Gaa-chan..." Itachi patiently waited for his reply.

"My Onii-chan..."Gaara's whisper was barely audible, even to Itachi but he knew what he heard. Grabbing Gaara's hips, Itachi helped the companion drape pale legs around his waist, holding the small of the redhead's back. Gaara blushed, remaining in character for Itachi, allowing him to carry Gaara to the bed.

Itachi laid Gaara slowly onto his back, as always, gentle with only a few tantalizing touches to the redhead's thighs and calf, staring at that wonderfully flushed face. ''Onii-chan..." Gaara mewled softly, raising his legs into Itachi's touch.

"Shh..." Itachi pushed on Gaara's side, indicating for the companion to twist on his stomach, giving Itachi access to the ribbons holding Gaara's outfit together. Running one hand up under the skirt, Itachi almost smirk when his hand met no other restrictions to Gaara's heat. With the other, Itachi loosened the ribbons until he could easily fit both his hands inside.

He ran both hands up to Gaara's hips, pulling him up onto his knees then sliding them up his sides, taking the skirt up with them. Gaara shrugged it over his shoulders and over his head, feeling the pressure of Itachi's still hands. "My sweet little Otouto, I'm home now…" Itachi allowed Gaara onto his back, sitting up to watch his flushed face. Gaara's hands curled beside his head and his eyes were almost closed, glazed slightly through the lids.

Itachi smiled and closed his eyes, feeling his way down to Gaara's heated flesh. He ran two fingers along his length, hearing Gaara's almost automatic groan. Itachi slowly wrapped his fingers around Gaara, pumping faster with Gaara's quickening breath.

The Uchiha briefly opened one eye, glancing at the pillows for the lubrication he knew would be there. He quickly lathered up his fingers, sliding them inside his companion. Gaara let out another moan but he'd stopped paying attention to who was above him, instead, he imagined.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga sat at his desk, bored out of his mind. He felt horrible, but he was almost hanging for a case to slide its way onto his desk. "Hey handsome, you bored or something?" Neji sighed, spinning around to face his high school sweetheart as it was.

"Sasuke… must you always wear your work clothes in here?" Neji watched the slightly younger man, who held a sly smile and wore a short skirt under a thick black coat, buttoned up to the navy blue waist band of said skirt.

"Get that stick out of your ass, Hyuuga. I was bored and I know you haven't had a case in forever, so I decided to drop in." Sasuke stole to Neji's side, quickly lifting up the skirt so he could swing his legs on either side of Neji's lap, grinding against him slightly.

"Sasuke, I'm on duty." Neji pushed Sasuke off his lap, turning back to his computer. He could see the Uchiha's outrageously irresistible pout. Neji was much too weak and lenient when it came to the younger Uchiha brother, much too weak.

"Neji, take a risk! Besides, I am really bored here, that new guy has been taking all my business." Sasuke sighed theatrically. Neji tapped away at his computer, not really doing anything at all.

"What new guy?" Neji asked, not really interested but he wanted to avoid Sasuke attacking him. Sasuke sat on Neji's desk, flicking a bang away from his black lined eyes. He glanced at Neji, knowing that the Hyuuga wasn't paying attention to him but carried on anyway.

"Something Subaku, I can't remember but he's a short little thing, completely do-able in my books. Specializes in role playing apparently, takes some real high paying clients… like my brother, stupid idiot. That little redhead takes on Itachi for sixty thousand for a half hour session." Neji sat at the computer still, allowing certain words to sink in.

Subaku sounded familiar, and then it hit him, flaming red hair and completely stunning teal eyes. "Gaara…"Sasuke clicked his fingers, "that's it, his name is Gaara, hey Neji… you alright?" No, Gaara wouldn't sink to that; he wasn't desperate for money or anything. Not with his family in any case… what was he doing?

"Sasuke, do you have his number?" Sasuke looked scandalized but slowly pulled out his phone, flicking through his vast contacts list until he came to Gaara's name. "Yeah, I got it. Here," Sasuke wrote it down on a scrap of paper lying on the desk. "Why do you want it?"

"Old history between us, I wanna know why he's whoring. He has no need; it's not like the Gaara I knew…" Neji pondered, not listening to himself but staring at the number on the slip of paper.

"We don't whore. We offer a release for those who need us. We don't whore…" Sasuke couldn't help the anger at any licensed companion being likened to a common whore; he'd been called a whore to many times since he started this… profession.

"Sorry, slip of the tongue. I'll call you when I'm off duty, okay?" Neji took a proper look at Sasuke for the first time since he walked into his office. "Whatever, I'm busy! I've gotta pay a visit to my new boy anyway." Sasuke flipped him off and Neji noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Yeah… whatever…"Neji stared after the younger man, more than slightly worried about where Sasuke had been before coming here. Neji had busted him a while ago for drug residue on his clothing, reuniting them after three years out of school. The Uchiha had been given a warning, seeing as he hadn't been dealing drugs out and he had formed a sort of relationship with Neji.

Neji picked up the telephone nearby; dialing the number Sasuke had given him. All he got was Gaara's answering machine. 'Hey, you've reached Gaara Subaku's voice mail. I'm either ignoring you or I'm busy with someone else. Just leave your name, number and preferred time. Thanks.''

Neji almost dropped the phone, Gaara's voice had changed so much from the child-ish tone he'd had when they were younger to, well, Neji could barely describe that voice, but it just oozed sex.

'Hi Gaara, you probably won't remember me, but my name is Neji Hyuuga. We met at school about four years ago, you would've been sixteen, and I was eighteen. Anyway, I wanted to see you again, it's been so long, call me if you decided you want to see me as well… Bye' Neji hung up and just sat at his desk staring at the device.

'I just totally sounded like a school girl…' Neji thought, slapping a palm against his head.

* * *

Gaara moaned loudly, feeling the man above him finish and pulled out of the redhead. "Pretty fucking good, for a short ass..." The man snorted, slicking back his snow white hair and licking off a trace of blood from his cheek. Hidan grinned, his eyes glazing over Gaara's naked body, there where traces of blood still on his skin and it had already soaked into the snowy white sheets.

"Later," Hidan left close to fifty grand on the counter and left, slamming the door behind him. Gaara bounced up, no longer having to fake fatigue. He grabbed a robe and slid into it, wandering into the kitchen to see if he received any messages while he was… busy.

Gaara couldn't help but smile at the last one.

Of course he remembered Neji Hyuuga; it was because of him that Gaara did what he did. Gaara planned to have fun with him. But, for now at least, he had his next client waiting.

Thought, Sasuke Uchiha really couldn't be classified as a client, more of a personal fuck for pleasure more than money.

"Hey you, wotcher been up to since I left yesterday?" Sasuke asked, slipping an arm around Gaara's waist. Gaara grinned up at him, kissing him once.

"Nothing, been busy working." Gaara led Sasuke into his kitchen, allowing him to mark his neck. Sasuke was the only other man who had ever kissed those lips. It was the only thing Gaara asked his clients not to do and he enforced it religiously.

Although, messing with the man who fucked up his life would most definitely brighten Gaara's mood.

* * *

This is short but it's a start and my keyboard just didn't like me so if there are errors I'M REALLY SORRY!

Thanks soooo much for reading and sorry for starting a new story in the middle of my other one… I'm going to bed because it's almost four in the morning… :o


End file.
